


When We're Not Filming

by SoftballIsAllINeed



Series: YouTube!AU [6]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is a supportive boyfriend, Alec wont let him, Also injured, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M, Magnus tries to baby him, youtube au, youtuber!Magnus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7656346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftballIsAllINeed/pseuds/SoftballIsAllINeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus Bane is a well known YouTuber and is engaged to one and only Alexander Lightwood. These are the stories of when Magnus is not filming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When We're Not Filming

**Author's Note:**

> I said I'd post this a while ago, it was done then, but I never got around to posting it because of softball. Today is my birthday and currently 2:30am and I decided to post this.

It was a Saturday morning, Alec had woken up to the most amazing sight, his gorgeous fiance in his arms cuddling into his chest. Alec had missed this while he was away, there was nothing better than waking up to the one you love the most right in your arms. Alec laid there in bed, staring at this amazing sight, Magnus Bane, free of makeup, most of his glitter, and sleeping peacefully. Alec slid out of bed, careful to not wake up his lover. Saturday mornings Alec would always make breakfast for him and his love. He walked to the kitchen and started preparing everything to make breakfast, on today’s menu, blueberry pancakes, orange juice, and bacon. When Alec was finishing up he felt someone watching him, as he turned around he saw Magnus standing there watching him. Alec’s eyes trailed up Magnus’ body, he was wearing one of Alec’s black sweater and pajama pants, before meeting his eyes, “Well look at my man, cooking breakfast.” Magnus said with a smirk. Magnus reached for a piece of bacon only for Alec to slap his hand away, “I didn’t say I was sharing.” Alec joked, “Please?” Magnus asked with puppy dog eyes, “Okay, but you have to kiss me first.” Alec said. Magnus reached up and planted a soft kiss on his fiance’s lips and all he could think about was  _ ‘How did I get so lucky to have such an amazing man?’  _ Magnus looked at Alec as he struggled to hold the pan, “You could have woke me up, to help.” Magnus said and Alec acted as if he didn’t hear him.

 

After breakfast the two decided that it was too cold to go out and decided to stay in, “How does pizza, Netflix, and us in bed all day sound?” Alec asked pulling Magnus close to his chest, “Sounds like the best day ever.” Magnus chuckled. “I’ll order the pizza and you pick the movie.” Alec said, he kissed Magnus’ neck then went and grabbed his phone to order the pizza. This was their system, Alec would always order and Magnus always picked the movie, this was their Saturday. “Okay, pizza is ordered, it should be here in 30 minutes. What movie are we watching?” Alec asked as he laid down next to his fiance, “I was thinking ‘10 Things I Hate About You’, it’s such a great movie.” Magnus said looking at Alec, “Are you trying to tell me something?” Alec joked and Magnus smacked his chest.

 

They watched the movie in peace until the doorbell rang, “I’ll go get the pizza.” Alec said while getting up and grabbing his wallet. Magnus laid there waiting for Alec to return after 2 seconds he got bored and cold, so he followed after Alec, “Thank you.” Alec said and closed the door. When Alec turned around Magnus was standing there watching him, “You know I may be injured, but I can handle a pizza.” Alec said placing the pizza on the table, “You know I worry, especially about this.” Magnus said walking closer to him. “Mags, it’s nothing, but thank you for worrying.” Alec said playing a kiss on Magnus’ forehead, “ _ It’s nothing _ ? Alexander, you got shot in the shoulder and your leg, it is a big deal!” Magnus just about yelled, “Magnus, I got grazed in the leg, my leg is all better, my shoulder will be fine. Please, can we not have a fight over this, let’s just enjoy our Saturday, and it’s not like I’m going back anytime soon.” Alec said holding Magnus tight. Magnus sighed and gave into the embrace, “I just don’t want to lose you.” Magnus nuzzling his nose into Alec’s chest, “You will never lose me, we  _ are  _ going to stay together, we _ are _ going to get married, we _ will  _ have kids when we’re ready. You are not losing me and I am not losing you.” Alec said. Magnus was close to tears and was struggling to think of the right words, “Let’s go dig into this pizza and finish the movie.” Alec said softly into his ear and he nodded and followed Alec to the bedroom.

  
  
  


“Okay, that’s enough being lazy for me, I have to make a video for next week.” Magnus said trying to get up, but Alec pulled him back down so he was laying on his chest, “Nope, no internet today, we agreed. Saturday’s are us day’s not YouTube day’s.” Alec said with his eyes still shut and placing his head on Magnus’ softly inhaling the scent of his boyfriend. “I know, but my fans-” Magnus started, “Will understand.” Alec finished, “I mean in your last video I returned. I think they will get it if you don’t have another video up.” Magnus sighed and gave in, “True, I mean how could they not when my sexy, soldier fiance returned.” he chuckled at the sight in front of him. Even after years of them being together, Alec always blushed when Magnus would give him a compliment. Magnus settled back into Alec’s chest, laying his head on his chest, and listening to his heat beat. The gentle noise soon put him to sleep and not long after Alec himself fell asleep.

 

Izzy always liked to go visit her brother, she loved seeing him happy. After years and years he was finally doing something for himself, Alec never thought of himself, he always thought of others. She knew Saturday’s were  _ their _ day, but she said she would check on her brother daily to make sure his wounds were healing properly. Izzy unlocked the door to her brother’s apartment, with the key she was given, and walked in expecting to see her brother and Magnus, but they were nowhere in sight. She walked to their bedroom and listened carefully to make sure nothing else was going on. When she deemed it safe to enter she walked into the room and saw her brother and his boyfriend sleeping. Magnus was clutching Alec close to him with his head on Alec’s chest and Alec was somewhat hunched over with his head on top of Magnus’ as if he was smelling his hair, holding him as if, if he were to let go Magnus would drift away. Izzy brought out her phone and took a few pictures, ‘ _ This is going to be perfect for the slideshow _ .’ she thought to herself. She quietly made her exit and just as she left she sent the picture to Magnus and Alec with a quick message.

 

An hour and a half later Alec wakes up and feels weight on his stomach, when he looks down he sees his amazing husband-to-be laying on his chest. Alec gently grabs his phone off of the night stand to check the time only to see he has a message from Izzy.

 

_ Came by to check on you only to find this and couldn’t help taking a picture. XOXO _

 

Alec looked at the picture attached and couldn’t help but smile, it was him and Magnus snuggling together in their bed. Alec set his phone down and lays there staring at his fiance in his arms, memorizing every feature on his face, “If you keep staring at me while I sleep, I _am_ going to beat you with a pillow.” Magnus says groggy tone. “Well you’re beautiful and I like to stare at beautiful things.” Alec says slyly. Magnus grabbed the pillow and covered his blush also covering his blush, “Come on, you can see me blush, but I can’t see you? Now that’s not fair.” Alec chuckled. Magnus barely moved the pillow from his face, just enough to look into Alec’s eyes, “What do you want to do tonight? Night in or Night out?” Alec asked the man in his arms, “Since it’s getting pretty cold, why don’t we start a fire and roast marshmallows in the fireplace?” Magnus asked his fiance. Alec looked down into his lover’s eyes, “I think that’s a great idea, sounds romantic.” Alec said after straddling Magnus and leaning down for a kiss.

 

Alec and Magnus stayed like that for about five minutes later they finally broke apart, “As much as I would love to continue this, I don’t think we can make a fire like this.” Magnus said breathing heavy. They both got up and headed to the front of the apartment, Alec piled the wood into the fireplace and Magnus helped him start the fire. After the fire settled Alec laid next to Magnus on the blanket he had set up and they started talking about random stuff until the topic landed on new YouTube videos, “What if I vlogged our wedding?” Magnus suggested, “No.” Alec stated and Magnus looked at him, “Why not? The fans would love it.” Magnus said giving Alec the puppy dog look he couldn’t resist. Alec looked at Magnus and tried to stay strong, “Someday this lip will have no effect on me,” Alec lifted Magnus’ chin and rubbed his thumb on his bottom lip, “And, that day is today. I love you, but you are not vlogging our wedding.” Alec says softly. “Ugh, fine. How about just getting ready for the wedding and after party, not including the wedding?” Magnus said smiling, “By the Angel, you’re not going to stop are you?” Alec asked covering his face, when he looked at Magnus he shook his head, “Okay fine, you win.” Magnus cheered and kissed him.

  
The two spent the remainder of the night cuddled together on the floor enjoying an indoor picnic with marshmallows and chocolate covered strawberries. “Do you know what I love to taste the most is?” Magnus asked looking into Alec’s eyes, “Chocolate covered strawberries?” Alec asked  and Magnus shook his head, “The taste of your lips.” Magnus said before kissing him. When Magnus pulled away it was obvious Alec was blushing like an idiot, “I love you, so much.” Alec said nuzzling his head into Magnus’ neck, “I love you, too.” Magnus said resting his head on Alec’s head. Alec and Magnus fell asleep to the sound of each other’s breathing and holding each other as close together.


End file.
